Autumn Talks
by nona fergie kennedy
Summary: Seorang Minato Namikaze hanya ingin mengetahui nama gadis berambut semerah mawar yang mencuri hatinya. "Boleh aku minta alamat email?". "Dua lembar daun Momiji?" Warning :: MinaKushi pertama saya, fluff and Complete, R&R? :3


**Pairing : **MinaKushi

**Disclaimer : **Masashi Kishimoto

**Rating :** K

**WARNING : **Straight, OOC, Typo, Fluff , Flame? Why not:p

**NOTE : **Fic ini sedikit pendek tetapi semoga saja fell-nya dapet :)

Please enjoy readers!

.

**Autumn Talks**

by

**Fergie Shappirerald11**

.

.

.

Hembusan angin musim gugur mulai terasa. Tubuhku menari-nari diterpa—udara. Langit tampak teduh dengan warna keabuan—matahari tampak enggan menyinari bumi, terus bersembunyi dibalik awan.

"Melelahkan," desah seorang pria berambut pirang menjatuhkan bobot tubuhnya di bawahku sembari membuka buku pelajaran.

Minato Namikaze.

Setiap istirahat sekolah, ia selalu datang mengunjungiku—duduk bersandar di tubuh kokohku—terkadang ia juga berbaring pada kaki panjangku—sekedar membaca Novel karangan yang kutahu bernama Mario Puzo.

Minato termasuk kriteria pemuda agak pendiam, ia selalu memilih menyediri seperti diriku. Aku senang sekali sebab pemuda ini memperlakukanku begitu lembut—tidak kasar seperti kebanyakan siswa jika sedang berteduh di bawahku.

Ingin—sungguh ingin sekali aku membalas semua kebaikan pemuda tersebut tetapi tidak bisa. Aku tidak akan pernah bisa membalas perlakuannya.

.

.

Sore ini hujan.

Tubuhku basah tertimpa benda kecil nan tajam menusuk sampai tubuh kokohku. Aku tidak kehujanan sendirian—seorang gadis memakai jaket sehijau lumut betteduh di bawahku. Aku tidak mengenalinya—mungkin karena ia memakai tudung jaket hingga menutupi kepalanya di tambah gadis tersebut menunduk.

"Dingin sekali," desahnya diiringi gigi saling beadu. Gadis itu menggigil walau sudah memakai jaket tebal. Memang hujan kali ini cukup lebat terkadang di sertai petir menyambar dari ufuk timur.

Tak lama Minato datang menghampiriku sembari berlari menutupi kepalanya dengan seutas pakaian olahraga bagian atas—kulihat ia tersentak melihat gadis sedang berteduh di bawahku dalam keadaan tertunduk—mengelus sebelah lengan kanannya, menahan rasa dingin yang begitu menusuk kulit putihnya.

Satu hal yang selalu aku mengerti, pipi pemuda itu perlahan timbul rona merah tipis menghiasi tulang pipinya yang tinggi. Ia melangkahkan kaki perlahan seolah-olah tidak terjadi hujan—berdiri di samping gadis misterius tersebut.

Terdengar gemuruh dari kejauhan.

Minato tersentak ketika gadis itu tanpa sadar memeluk—membelit sekitar lengan kanannya.

Aku bisa mengenalnya, gadis itu berambut semerah bunga mawar dengan mata seperti batu violet gelap. Uzumaki Kushina—gadis incaran Minato semenjak memasuki bangku sekolah menengah atas.

"Maaf, _dattebane_!" Sesalnya melepas kaitan tangan mereka—kembali menunduk mengelus lengannya semenatara Mintao menggaruk rambut pirangnya—malu.

"Tidak apa-apa,"

Aku menahan geli saat Minato kembali terdiam dengan pipi merah padam—ia kembali memandang langit kehitaman sedang menurunkan berjuta-juta partikel kecil bersuhu tinggi tersebut.

Bibir merah pemuda bermata shappire itu setengah terbuka—hendak mengucapkan sepatah kata.

Kilat menyambar dari arah ufuk timur.

Semua terlambat—Minato kembali mengatupkan bibir—memandang penuh kecewa melihat Kushina berlari meninggalkannya.

Aku menatapnya penuh iba—Minato tidak pernah mengetahui nama gadis itu. Padahal ini kesempatan bagus untuk saling mengenal. Ingin—ingin sekali aku memeluk tubuh kekarnya tetapi tetap tidak bisa. Yang kulakukan hanya bisa memberi perlindungan untuknya.

Tangan tan Minato menyentuh tubuhku sembari berkata, "Kau pasti akan tertawa melihat perjuangan cintaku."

Tentu saja jawabannya tidak.

Setelah mengucapkan perkataan penuh rasa kecewa—ia kembali nyengir dan berlari menuju gerbang sekolah dalam keadaan pakaian basah kuyup.

.

.

.

Pemilik mata shappire itu terbelalak—melihat sesuatu yang menarik di bawahku sedang duduk meluruskan kedua kaki panjangnya sembari membaca buku.

Gadis itu mengadah ketika melihat bayangan hitam pekat menutupi halaman buku yang sedang ia baca.

Kedua insan itu saling berpandangan.

Kushina tersentak dengan pipi bersemu merah, "Maaf, sudah menempati tempat kesukaanmu. _dattebane_," segera ia memebersekan beberapa buku pelajaran—bersiap pergi.

"Ah …," namun ketika hendak melangkahkan kaki mungilnya—tidak sengaja ia tersandung kakiku membuat keseimbangan tubuhnya oleng.

Dengan cepat pula atau refleks Minato melebarkan kedua tangannya tetapi karena hanya mengenai jari tangan bukan lengannya akhirnya mereka terjatuh—berbaring bersama dalam keadaan tubuh pemuda itu tengkurap sementara Kushina berada di atasnya.

"Hey! Jangan bermesraan terus! Sudah bel masuk," kata seorang pria tua berambut putih sembari terbatuk—tidak menyukai pemandangan mereka.

Mereka tersentak kaget—saling berpandangan—tak lama pipi keduanya bersemu merah bahkan sampai menjalar hingga leher.

"Ano … bisakah kau turun da—"

"Maaf lagi! _Dattebane_," potong Kushina bangkit berdiri menepuk baju seragamnya yang kotor terkena tanah lalu membungkukan tubuh sesaat sebelum kembali berlari melewati lapangan basket.

Pria itu tersenyum, "Tidak apa-apa."

Senyumnya memudar melihat sebuah jaket hijau lumut tertutupi daun momiji di samping tubuhnya.

Kesempatan.

"Ini," tangannya terulur menyentuh jaket hijau itu. Sebuah senyum tulus kembali menghiasi wajahnya yang kecokelatan.

.

.

.

Sudah satu jam berlalu semenjak bel sekolah berbunyi, Minato terus duduk di bawahku—menunggu Kushina akan mengambil jaketnya yang sempat tertinggal. Ia menggesekan kedua tangannya begitu merasakan udara semakin dingin menyergap. Harapan untuk bisa bertemu semakin menghilang.

"Ah!" Ia bangkit berdiri saat iris mata safirnya menangkap tubuh gadis berambut merah sedang berjalan di tengah lapangan basket. "hey, kau gadis _dattebane_!"

Suara melengking Minato tenggelam dalam kebisingan lautan mahasiswa yang hendak pulang.

Kushina tidak menoleh.

"Hey, kau gadis berambut merah mawar!" Teriak Minato kembali. Lebih keras mencoba mengalahkan kebisingan.

Beberapa siswi yang berada di dekatnya menoleh lalu berbisik-bisik pada temannya.

Tidak ada jawaban.

Kushina sibuk bercakap-cakap dengan sahabat yang kutahu bernama Mikoto.

Terdengar helaan napas dari mulut pemuda di bawahku.

"Sulit sekali." Ia kembali duduk di kakiku—menghela napas kembali.

Mata safirnya memandang jaket milik Kushina agak lama lalu menaruh di sampingnya, "Aku …," akhirnya tubuh Minto berbaring—menaruh topi sekolahnya di wajah.

Tak lama terdengar dengkuran halus. Ya ampun dia tertidur!

Aku tidak bisa membangunkannya—hanya bisa menciptakan suara gemerisik dari tubuhku yang bergesekan dengan udara dingin musim gugur. Aku hanya makhluk ciptaan Tuhan yang tidak bisa berbicara.

Melihat Minato tertidur, entah kenapa aku jadi teringat pertama kali Minato bertemu dengan Kushina

Waktu itu pertengahan musim semi, seperti biasa Minato duduk di bawahku membaca buku pelajaran—hingga tidak menyadari Kushina berjalan seorang diri ke arahnya.

"Hey, kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Kushina begitu sampai di depan Minato, ia membungkukan tubuh agar sejajar dengan pemuda tersebut.

Minato mengadah, "Aku sedang santai saja."

"Di pelajaran?" tanya Kshina berjalan melewati pemuda itu.

"Iya, guru sedang tidak hadir," jawabnya memandang Kushina yang sedang menyileti diriku. "kau apakan kulit pohon _Momiji_ itu?"

"entahlah, kata guruku pohon ini memiliki hal ajaib," Kushina mengangkat bahu sementara tangannya sibuk mengupas kulitku.

"Ada-ada saja." kata Minato setengah tertawa.

Kushia yang sedang memasukan kulitku ke dalam tabung—melirik adik kelasnya penuh geli, "Terkadang … kita harus percaya dengan hal tersebut."

"Kau percaya?"

Jemari Kushina bermain di tubuhku—membelainya begitu halus, "Aku percaya karena kedua orang tuaku pernah mengalaminya."

"Eh? Mengalami?"

Gadis itu menoleh dan tersenyum, "Iya. Kau menyukai Novel karangan Mario Puzo? Mungkin kita sehati, aku juga menyukainya."

Entah kenapa tubuh pemuda itu menjadi kaku—semburat merah mulai terlihat di wajah tampannya.

Angin membelai lembut helaian rambut merah gadis itu—ia menyematkan sedikit anak rambut yang menutupi wajahnya di belakang telinga sembari menatap Minato lembut.

"Sampai nanti." katanya lembut.

Minato masih terdiam, saat kakak kelasnya sudah berjalan mencapai tengah lapangan—ia berbalik.

"Siapa namamu, nona!" Seru Minato.

Gadis berambut semerah bunga mawar itu—berbalik menyembunyikan kedua tangan mungilnya di punggung.

"Uzumaki … Kushina." gumannya.

Minato hanya melihat bibir merah gadis itu bergerak cepat namun tidak mendengar sepatah kata pun, "Apa? Aku tidak mendengarnya! Tolong ulangi kembali!"

Kushina tersenyum, berkata sedikit keras, "Senang bertemu denganmu!"

Minato membeku.

Semenjak itu Minato selalu di sini untuk bertemu dengan Kushina tetapi agaknya gadis itu tidak pernah datang. Mungkin karena sibuk persiapan ujian kelas tiga—Kushina satu tingkat di atasnya.

"He … y …" Minato seperti mendengarnya suara khas wanita. Ia membuka sebelah mata safirnya—pandangan masih buram sekilas dirinya hanya meliat seluet tubuh gadis membungkuk di depannya.

Kushina membuka mulut lebih lebar, "Bangun!"

Sontak saja pemuda itu duduk—kaget mendengar bentakan kakak kelasnya. Ia mengerjapkan iris matanya—setelah fokus, matanya menangkap Kushina berdecak pinggang.

"_Senpai_!" Hanya itu yang sanggup di ucapkan Minato dalam keadaan terkejut.

"Ah!" Kushina tersentak—_image _gadis manisnya hancur ketika berhadapan pemuda yang lebih muda satu tahun darinya ini. Ia menggaruk pipi tembamnya—malu, "kau melihat jaketku di sini?"

Pemuda itu berbalik, mengambil jaket yang tersimpan rapih di atas kakiku, "Ini." katanya sembari tersenyum.

Gadis itu sempat salah tingkah oleh senyuman itu, "Terima kasih."

"Hm," pemuda itu mengangguk—bersiap pulang.

"Ano …," panggil Kushina takut-takut. "kupikir kau pemuda jutek dan pendiam, ternyata tidak. _Dattebane_!" Ia tersenyum, menyembunyikan kedua tangan di balik punggung—malu.

Sebuah cengiran kembali menghiasi wajah Minato, "Semua orang selalu berbicara seperti itu sebelum mengenalku."

"Boleh aku tau siapa namamu?"

Kesempatan tidak akan pemuda itu sia-siakan kembali—ia berbalik mengulurkan tangan.

Tangan mereka untuk pertama kali bersentuhan.

"Namikaze Minato. Kau?"

Kushina tersenyum, "Uzumaki Kushina."

Aku mendapati wajah Minato penuh kelegaan—pada akhirnya ia berhasil mengnetahui nama gadis incarannya.

"Kushina-_chan_. Aduh!" Ucapannya terpotong saat Kushina menepuk keras punggungnya.

Gadis itu membuang muka—malu, "Jangan pakai sufix _chan!_ Aku tidak suka. _Dattebane_!"

"Eh? Kenapa?" Tanya Minato mengangkat alis.

Pipi gadis tersebut memerah hampir menyamai rambutnya, "Pokoknya tidak, _Dattebane_!"

Tubuh pemuda itu membeku—bayangan gadis anggun yang selama ini melekat dalam diri pencuri hatinya, musnah sudah. Sepertinya setelah mengenal gadis ini ia bakal sering ke panti pijat.

Namun bukan itu alasan berhenti mencintainya, ia tahu. Karena ia menyukai Kushina bukan karena kelebihan yang dimiliki gadis tersebut.

"Boleh aku minta alamat email?"

_Blush_.

"Bo-boleh! Tapi aku tidak bawa apa pun hanya spidol ini! Kau?" Ia tersenyum berbinar-binar menunjukan spidol berwarna putih.

Minato menggeleng—wajahnya kembali murung.

Angin berhembus cukup kencang—menjatuhkan beberapa helaian daunku.

Kushina membungkuk mengambil beberapa helaian daun _Momiji_ yang jatuh di kaki bootsnya, "Pakai ini saja!"

"Dua lembar daun _Momiji_?"

Seandainya saja aku bisa tertawa, mungkin saja aku sudah tertawa renyah melihat Kushina menuliskan alamat email beserta nomor ponselnya. Ternyata cinta pemuda itu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Dengan riang Kushina mengulurkan dua lembar daun milikku pada Minato, "Ini! _Dattebane_!"

.

.

.

(Autumn Talks)

End

.

.

Thanks for reading.

Ini MinaKushi pertama saya, jadi maaf iya jika mengecewakan. Saya lagi belajar memahami pair favorit kedua saya setelah NaruSaku ini :) Pov 'Aku' itu Pohon Momiji :)


End file.
